1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical treatment supporting technique and it particularly relates to a medical treatment supporting method and a medical treatment supporting apparatus for managing nursing actions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nursing care activities are conducted on patients having various kinds of diseases in hospitals. In general, the nursing care activities are conducted based on a nursing care plan for each of various nursing actions per patient and disease. In order to perform accurate nursing actions under these circumstances it is desirable that implementation results of nursing care plans be recorded and stored. For this reason, a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as “PC”) displays the nursing care plans and receives the implementation results of nursing care plans carried out based on the displayed nursing care plans. Further, the PC records the received results (See Reference (1) in the following Related Art List, for instance).